This invention relate to a method for reducing the infestation of citrus rust mite (Phyllocoptruta oleivora) on the leaves and on the fruit of citrus trees.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,356 there are disclosed various benzoyl phenyl urea derivatives. These compounds are disclosed in this patent to be useful in controlling insect populations. It is further stated in this patent that these compounds are useful in that they interfere with the mechanism of metamorphoses of insects and thus prevent development of the insects.
Among these insects are Aedes aegypti, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Pieris brassica, Musca domestica and Schistocerca gregaria.
Nothing is said in this patent about any effect of these compounds on mites and there is nothing said in this patent on the effect of these compounds of the development of the citrus rust mite.
Attempts have been made to control the infestation of citrus rust mites with such miticides as Chlorobenzilate, Carzol, Acarol, Ethion and sulphur. However, these attempts have not been too successful since these materials while attacking the adult stages of the mite do not attack the developmental stages and thus, in the absence of frequent spraying, do not prevent population growth throughout the crop season.